


Just give me a reason

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is united with a plan to bring down the Dread Doctors, but there are some last-minute changes that Stiles doesn't approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever and I decided to write it because I just needed it right now. I have a lot of feels about this and it's a good way of coping I guess. #HeStillLikesHer #StydiaAllTheFuckingWay
> 
> Yeah and Allison is obviously ALIVE, because it's still too soon, you know..?
> 
> So yeah, enjoy (I hope)... :)

The McCall house was once again full, and instead of it being a happy reunion after all the things that went wrong when the Dread Doctors came, it was still unknown whether everyone will still come back tomorrow.

***

The pack fell apart at one point, badly so. And just after the Beast was created they started coming back together. Theo had fooled them all, broke them apart and destroyed everything they loved. It was hard getting back to that good point of their lives.

After they've saved the Sheriff, next came Lydia and she was the one who most influenced Stiles to work things out with his best friend. Still, everyone was on shaky ground and then Derek came back with more bad news about the Beast.

That's when everyone knew they had to call for backup, the pack couldn't fight the new threat alone. It was risky and dangerous and probably very stupid, but the pack decided to call Theo and the chimeras for help. They didn't trust him, of course, but it had to be done and his help was much needed.

The turning point in their trust for the new allies was when Theo had given them a serum he stole from the Dread Doctors. But it wasn't just an ordinary serum, it was the one he used to bring his chimeras back to life.

They decided to wait for Mr Argent to do it, they wanted him to be there. Two days passed and everyone was at the hospital, surrounding a table with a pale girl lying on it. Melissa took out the syringe and gently put it inside the girl’s hand. No one dared to move, waiting for something to happen.

Minutes passed and disappointment was clearly seen on everyone’s face. Melissa sadly turned to her family, shaking her head in silence while her boyfriend, the Sheriff, hugged her tightly. Chris put his arm on Scott’s shoulder to comfort him, as if he needed it more than him, her own father.

Only Lydia couldn’t come to accept it, she couldn’t accept it was the end of her best friend. She lived through this once and she won’t let it happen again. So she did what she knew best, her scream peircing the ears of everyone in the small hospital room.

And she kept screaming and sreaming untill she felt Stiles beside her, his arm tugging on her own. She snapped out of her trance and just then heard the steady beating coming from one of the monitors. She only left out her breath when she heard Allison take in hers.

After that things got better day by day, even though the doctors were still out there, they were on the down low. That was the perfect time to use for making a plan.

Kira and Isaac had come back too, apparently now the two were dating. It would’ve been awkward if Scott hadn’t already wanted to get back with Allison and now it was perfect because he didn’t have to break anyone’s heart while following his heart.

Everyone was happy and in love and now more than ever wanted to get rid of the Dread Doctors for good. They’ve tasted happiness and no one could take it away from them. They wouldn’t let them.

In the many nights of planning the pack came up with a perfect plan not only to terminate the Beast, but also the doctors. Stiles and Lydia (because of course, who else) had figured out that the doctors have to keep getting their Beast proper treatment for it to survive so if they managed to kill the doctors, they will also kill the Beast.

***

They were going over their plan one more time before it was time to go meet the doctors. It has been a crazy few days and everyone was exhausted, just wanting to get this over with and get on with their lives.

„...Lydia, your job is to scream like never before and Liam is going to be there to watch your back. Understood?“ Mr Argent finished explaining once again.

But this time, it had a change that wasn’t there yesterday. A very bad and stupid change, as Stiles tought of it. What was Liam even doing in the picture? Stiles was the one supposed to watch out for Lydia. She was his responsibility, how dare they think Liam was more suitable to protect her than him?

„This is not the plan I agreed on.“ He stated seriously.

Everyone knew what he was thinking about. Their guilty faces said it all.

„Stiles, please don’t get mad. I’m the one who wanted to change it.“ Lydia said quietly.

„What the fuck Lydia?! How could you?! I’m the one who’s supposed to look after you!“ Stiles was now shouting.

„I think I’ve proved to all of you that I can very well protect myself.“ Lydia’s voice was getting louder.

„I know Lydia, I know you best! But why Liam?! Why am I not good enough?!“ Stiles spat out angrily.

Everyone stood quiet and the ones who tried stopping them before were now silent as well. Even Lydia herself was shocked after hearing what he thought this was about.

„Oh don’t you dare say that! You have no idea what you’re talking about! Just leave it be Stiles!“ she tried to end the fight, but anger still laced her voice.

„Really Lydia? Then why don’t you want me there, huh? I cannot believe after everything we’ve been through that you still think I can’t protect you...“  he was now getting desperate.

„How low could you think of me to say that?! I’ve trusted you with my life a thousand times!“ Lydia got back to shouting, rage blurring her eyes and her heart thumping in her ears.

„Then why not now Lydia!? What’s changed now!? Tell me!“ he demanded furiously.

„What do you want from me Stiles!? What do you want me to say!?“ she threw back with the same fierceness as him.

„JUST GIVE ME A REASON LYDIA!“ his voice was breaking through the air, scarying everyone in the room.

„ I LOVE YOU IDIOT! AND IF YOU DIED I’D GO OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND!“

Everyone was now staring at them with mouths open. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Lydia wasn’t able to breathe for a minute while Stiles was staring at her blankly. After a few moments of composing himself, he was finally in his right mind to take those few steps towards her and hug her so tightly that she saw stars.

The others took this as a sign to leave the two alone and quietly went to the living room. Stiles and Lydia were now left by themselves, to figure out what this all meant for them. She was still in his arms, but he was silent.

„Stiles.“ She whispered, trying to get him to say something.

That seemed to have gotten through to him because he was suddenly gripping her even harder and mumbling sweet ’I love you’s’ into her strawberry blonde hair that he loved so much.

After hearing those words, Lydia felt like she was going to explode of happiness and Stiles was probably in the same situation. She was relieved he felt the same way about her because she thought she missed her chance with him. She thought it was too late after everyting she put him through.

Before she could think too much or say anything else, she felt Stiles lips on her own. Their gentle touch sending sparks of fire through her and they felt even better than she remembered from the locker room.

Eventually, the kiss became hungrier. Both of them spent too much time not being together and every bottled up feeling suddenly came to life. Their lips worked in sync, along with the rest of their bodies. They were always so perfect for each other, even in things like these.

Unfortunately, Scott had to come and interrupt them.

„Guys, sorry to bother you, but we kind of have some super villains to stop. You can finish that later.“ He said with a smug smile, winking at his friends.

They both flushed with embarrassment with how Scott had found them. Lydia on the kitchen counter and Stiles between her legs, having a hot make out session that was long due. Their friend didn’t comment on it, but left them alone again to recompose themselves before coming to the living room.

Lydia fixed her skirt, put her hand through her hair and started to walk out of the kitchen, ready to kick some dread doctor ass. But suddenly, Stiles grabbed her by the wrist, turning her to him and holding her tightly so she couldn’t run away.

„Lydia, I know you’re scared of me going out there and getting hurt. Believe me, I know best. But we have to go there together okay? Because we can protect each other Lydia. And it has been working for us for the past couple of years and you have to trust me it will be alright.“ Stiles pleaded with his Bambi eyes.

But he was, in fact, right. They did survive everything life threw at them, but only because they were together. And in the end it was all it mattered. The two of them together.

„I do trust you Stiles. I trust you with my life and I trust you with my heart. You just have to promise me you’ll never leave, okay?“ her voice was smaller than ever, fear creeping it’s way into her words.

Stiles understood. He always did. She was his tether and he was the same to her.

„You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to. I swear.“ He whispered and kissed her again, slow and sweet, trying to prove his point to her.

Nodding she took his hand and led him to the others waiting for them in the living room. Seeing their intertwined hands everyone smiled knowingly, as if saying ’it’s about time’. And it was about time. It was about time for everyone to live a happy ever after.

„Come on people, let’s get these stupid Dread Doctors off our backs once and for all and as soon as possible. I have some things to DO later.“ Lydia smirked pervertedly making everyone hurry for the sake of the two love birds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Love you all my Teen Wolf family and don't forget to look me up on Tumblr for more Stydia trash ( jovovacerka.tumblr.com ) xoxo A


End file.
